The Dance
by phychokitty85
Summary: Oh no! The 6th grade dance is coming soon, what's going to happen to Harry, Ron, and Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

The Dance 6 the year

Part 1

Setting: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the library quite quiet except for the usual fellow students coming in and out. December

" Hey Harry" spurred Ron. "I bet you don't have to worry about getting a date to the ball."

"Yah I can't believe Cho said yes." Harry said his insides churning with anxiety.

" I can't believe Fleur agreed to come with the dance with you." said Harry. 

"Yah imagine Malfoy's face when he sees me with Fleur practically the prettiest girl in the school." said Ron with a grin. 

" I wonder if Hermione is going to go with Krum." Harry mumbled.

" Oh by the way ? Did you tell Hermione yet." said Ron 

"I bet you she was surprised Huh." exclaimed Ron.

" Yah I guess He." murmured Harry. Like it was that easy.

An imagine came blustering in Harry's head. " Oh Hi Hermione! Guess what? Ron asked Fleur Delacour out to the ball and she said Yes . Who what of though huh." He can see it now Hermione's face trying not to hide her anger with gleaming calmness.

"Well I'll see you later Harry. Got to meet Fleur by the Lake. You know a romantic stroll. Well C'yah,"

Ron walks out of the library and is gone. 

"No use staying in here." Harry thought. 

Harry picked up his usual things books, parchment, and quills of course and set off to the Gryffindor common room.

But Harry couldn't quite help wondering what exactly Ron and Fleur were doing and so decided to take a detour to the common room and sneak a peak.

He walked passed a couple of Ravenclaws none unfortunately who were with Cho and walked down the flight of steps that led towards the lake. To his surprise he saw Hermione sitting on a cool cemented bench because for some strange reason it hasn't snowed much and making quite warmer than the bench would usually be.

" Hullo Hermione" said Harry. "Oh Hullo Harry" responded Hermione. Her face looked like it was lost in thought Her eyes were fixed on a piece of Parchment slightly lifted above her lap. Harry couldn't help wondering if Hermione had already knew about Ron going to the ball with Fleur. 

" So what are you reading." asked Harry leaning closer. "Well it's actually a letter from Krum. It says that he'll be coming to the ball and that he misses me very much. Isn't that sweet, Harry?" said Hermione her face glowing with a small smile. " Yah said Harry." than there was a impeccable pause. Then Harry blurted " Umm Ron's going to the ball with Fleur." Harry felt like mush though oddly relieved , though at Hermione's expense. "Hermione smiled evaporated and she murmured " Oh I thought as much." kind of a sigh. "Hermione you o.k. ?" but there was nothing and then she looked up with a sad small smile and said. " Don't worry Harry it's just Ron you know I'm sure he'll be quite happy." there was a slight whimper in her voice and she looked down her bushy hair in her facedown and that was that.

The incident canceled Ron sneak peak and decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room with a heavy heart and a rush of realization. 

Harry laid in his four post bed and wonder how much they grew apart this past weeks and how they spent so much time with their " other friends." Harry noticed how much apart they were even though they were so close. Harry felt lonely and for the first time in a while felt like crying. 


	2. Off with a flash

Hello sorry I haven't wrote in along time. Finals and stuff. The truth is that I wrote them a long time ago but a lot of things happened, first my computer is my dads, we live in separate house holds. Second is that I had finally got the time to wrote it but I did the most stupid common computer mistake. I had wrote it out about two pages like at midnight and then it totally froze on me and so forth lost all my hard work. Boo Hoo . What also really sucks is that I haven t got any reviews. So review me Please. 

P.S. I am a big fan of x-men and final fantasy so expect other work. See u laters.

The Dance Part 2 Off like a flash

Setting : You'll figure it out.

"Hey Harry wake up." said a familiar voice. "Wake up Harry." Harry opened his brilliant green eyes his best friend Ron Weasley was dressed up and ready budging him on his shoulder repeatedly. "Wake up Harry, breakfast." Harry reached out for his glasses to find that his friend Ron had did it for him. "Here put them on." Harry grabbed his glasses from Ron and put them on. Harry checked his watch 6:15. He spoke continuing to stare at his watch.. "Ron don't you think this is little early? I mean look Seamus Neville there all still asleep." Swoop! "Hey" yelled Harry in a playful way. Ron had thrown Harry some fresh clean clothes. "Here put them on said Ron in a cool but hastened way. "I'll meet you at the common room in three minutes." Ron said and walked down the circular stair way.

"Yeah right! Three minutes." Harry thought . So quickly Harry got up to change into his nice clean clothes which were handed so ever gently by Ron, and put them on. Harry then grabbed a comb and painfully brushed his hair until he figured he was groomed enough. Then walked down the circular stair way into the common room.

"Harry you took seven minutes! Seven minutes!" blurted Ron. "Hey I went as fast as I could!" Harry paused "What's the rush anyways?" questioned Harry. "What!" said Ron he looked completely off guard. "No No Harry. No rush. I mean. Well…….." Harry knew he wasn't going to get a clear answer and so decided to cut it off short and head straight for breakfast instead. Though Harry couldn't help wondering that he was being hastened.

The corridors on the way down to the Great Hall were extremely quiet except for some Hufflepuff second years giggling . The Great Hall actually had a couple of students. Harry checked his watch 6:30 and here they were on a Saturday morning eating scrambled eggs, bacon, and drinking pumpkin juice. "Ron" Harry whispered so his voice wouldn't echo through out the almost empty Great Hall. "Why are we eating so early on a Saturday morning?" asked Harry. "Well.." his eyes were literally searching for a response. " I thought we just had breakfast together just you and me." "Oh" Harry replied. But Harry realized Ron felt the same way he did a week before. "Ron you know I've been thinking and you know we do need to" but stopped when he noticed Ron wasn't paying any attention. Ron's faced looked shocked and scared. Harry turned his head to see why Ron was so horror struck. It was Hermione she was walking right towards them. "What is she. I mean this early. I can't believe this." Ron murmured to himself "Uhhhhhhh Harry I got to go you know another appointment. Bye!" Ron was off in a flash.

Ron wait.. Where are you going?…..Ron? I need to talk to you!" Hermione said as her voice gradually grew louder. "Harry where do you suppose Ron went?" Hermione asked while taking the seat Ron had just ran off from. But Harry wasn't listening he had had enough of sudden appointments. Harry just wanted to yell at both Ron and Hermione. They just avoided each other for the past week and a half. Harry wanted to yell "Hey, you guys! How about we just hang out, just us three. Just like old times. Please." but Harry knew they wouldn't. He had done the same with Cho and Ron with Fleur and Hermione with. "oh" Harry thought what did she do all this time.? "Uhh Hermione what have you been doing all this time. I hate to say this but Krum hasn't came just yet…. What have you been doing when you weren't with me or Ron? Asked Harry with much concern. Hermione was eating from her own plate now. "Oh" muffled Hermione. Gulp. "Well…. I study a lot , read some books ,of course, visit the library and talk to some girls she paused…….I know you must think I'm lonely but…." Harry interrupted "Oh Hermione I'm" but Hermione had cut in. "That's o.k. Harry you don't have to apologize." she smiled. He understood. Harry knew no matter what everyone says that Hermione was also one of his best friends. Then Hermione spoke "Oh Harry will you do me a favor?"


End file.
